1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pool cleaning devices, and more specifically to a modification for devices known as pool sweeps which enables the pool sweep to be operated effectively substantially beneath the surface of the water in a pool and beneath a pool cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous inventors have directed their efforts toward providing pool cleaning devices which generally include a pool sweep head and a flotation device offset from the pool sweep head to allow stable operation on the surface of the water of a pool. While some of these pool cleaners have included devices for positioning beneath the pool cover, such use near the surface of the water in the pool just beneath a pool cover has generally been accomplished only by integrated units which require the purchase of a complete pool sweep. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a retrofittable flotation device for use with existing pool sweeps which adapts a pool sweep, normally used above the surface of the water, to be utilized just below the surface of the water when operating beneath a pool cover.